The present invention relates to a device for shading spaces and in particular for shading areas or plazas where people can walk, in desert areas, comprising a flexible roofing surface which extend on carrier elements at a spacing from the surface to be shaded, preferably with a roof skin or membrane which is stretched on supports. The present invention further relates to a shading device formed from a light plane load-bearing structure and having photovoltaic means to convert sunlight into electricity.
It is known for roofing structures of that kind to be made from stretched tent cloths or from netting materials in order in that way, during the daytime, to keep the spaces therebeneath for pedestrians, vehicles or the like at bearable temperatures. Such roofing structures can be used exclusively for the purposes of providing shade and must be capable of withstanding high temperatures, in accordance with the use for which they are intended.